At present, it is generally known to provide sewage systems in which sewage from a plurality of local sources, such as individual dwellings, are provided to a sewer network that transports the sewage to a central sewage treatment plant that processes the sewage for an entire area, for example, for an entire town. For remote areas, it is also known to provide small-scale sewage treatments units that may independently process the sewage from a local source, for example from an isolated dwelling.
However, both such presently known arrangements have significant drawbacks. Providing a sewer network and a sewage treatment plant that is capable of processing all of the sewage generated in a particular area requires a large investment of resources, both in terms of the infrastructure required to convey the sewage to the treatment unit, the scale of the treatment plant to process such a large amount of sewage and all the associated running costs. Providing individual sewage treatment units for each dwelling to individually process all of the sewage from each dwelling is also undesirable, in particular because of the costs associated with ensuring that the units are sufficiently robust and maintained that continuous treatment of sewage can be ensured and of ensuring that the sewage treatment unit is capable of dealing with all likely scenarios of sewage treatment requirements, including, for example, infrequent high inflows of sewage.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide improved systems for dealing with sewage.